El secreto de kyouko
by EGGY Marcos
Summary: historia basada en yuru yuri, se sitúa justo en el tiempo actual de la serie y narra una serie de eventos dramáticos (pelea por kyouko) entre los 2 shippeos mas conflictivos por los fans (kyoaya y yuikyo). agregarme en facebook para info. o hablar "Eggy marcos" no olviden dejarme sus comentarios. historia esta siendo reescrita, y perdonen la inactividad, la cual sera recompensada.
1. el comienzo

**capítulo 1**

hola soy toshino kyouko y me encuentro en un gran problema, mi mejor amiga(yui) acaba de descubrir un gran secreto, que tengo a alguien más, una linda chica que está enamorada de mi(ayano). el problema es que yui podría lastimar a ayano por celos y aunque no la culpo, lo que les hice no fue lo correcto, pero quiero resolver el problema sin lastimar a nadie, aunque creo que es un poco tarde lo conseguiré, todo esto fue muy confuso, pero recuerdo que toda la semana habíamos salido desde ir a algún restaurante, al parque, al parque de diversiones, inclusive simplemente ir de compras. parecemos una linda pareja sin embargo ella aún resguardaba sus sentimientos, tal vez pensaba que, no le gusto. hasta que se declaró Aún lo recuerdo ...

 **flashback**

{ayano y kyouko en casa de ayano.}

valla, me decepciono esta cita, hemos ido a ver una película romántica, y ella simplemente se la paso sonrojada, yo me esperaba algo más peculiar de una cita, no se… un beso, no estaría mal **. [pensaba kyouko.]**

no te gustaría pasar, quiero estar un rato más contigo, no es que me guste tu compañía, pero estoy sola y no me gusta estarlo. **dijo ayano tímidamente.**

ooo casa sola **dijo kyouko de manera vacilona**

 **Ayano simplemente se sonrojo.**

bien vamos adentro **dijo kyouko con una sonrisa, [pensando]** al parecer aún se puede disfrutar esta cita, me siento mal por yui, ya la había invitado a ella, pero bueno que se le va hacer. sé que le gusto a ayano aunque ella no lo diga, y sigo amando a yui aunque no sé si a ella también me ame no creo ya lo hubiera dicho aunque…

kyouko estas bien? ¿ti ti tienes sed?, voy a preparar te. **dijo ayano nerviosa.**

también un ron con pasas. ¿ayano podría pasar al baño? **-pregunto kyouko**

claro es la primera puerta junto a las escaleras. **-ayano contesto**

 **kyouko se paró y fue al baño.**

 **{Saliendo del baño}**

valla es una casa muy linda, y es algo grande. y que tenemos aquí creo que este es el cuarto de ayano - **kyouko entra al cuarto.**

dios esto es una monada, tiene muchas cosas, inclusive el cosplay de mirakurun. **dijo kyouko emocionada**

 **ayano [pensando]** vamos hemos salido toda la semana, hoy tuvimos una cita, fuimos a ver una película romántica, ella se interesa en mí, creo que debería decirle.

creo kyoko se está tardando iré a buscarle **pensaba ayano**

 **¡** toshino kyouko! qué haces aquí no sabes que no debes entrar a cuartos ajenos sin permiso. **gritaba ayano**

vamos solo quería ver. **dijo kyouko como reproche.**

ven vamos a divertirnos en la cama. **dijo kyouko mientras agarraba de la mano a ayano**

 **(Mientras tanto chistose) con una hemorragia.**

kyouko a que te refieres. **dijo ayano sonrojada**

eh a saltar en la cama, estas toda colorada, ¿te sientes mal? ¿tienes fiebre? **dijo kyouko mientras le tocaba la frente.**

kyouko tú me me gus…. no puedo. **susurraba ayano**

¿perdón no te escucho? **dijo kyouko.**

 **[ayano le agarra de las manos a kyouko]**

kyouko tú **[suspiro]** me gustas kyouko yo yo… yo te amo. dijo sonrojada

kyouko simplemente se quedó en transe no sabía cómo reaccionar a pesar que ya lo sabía. un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación mientras ayano simplemente se lamentaba de haberlo hecho, sin embargo, kyouko acaricio la mejilla de ayano y la beso. fue un bello momento ayano lloraba puesto que sabía que su amor era mutuo, y logro alcanzar lo que tanto anhelaba un beso de su amada.

¡ayano ya regresé! **grito la madre de ayano.**

creo que será mejor que te vayas. **ayano dijo sonrojada.**

si será mejor irme, nos vemos el lunes. **contesto kyouko.**

 **kyouko pensando** creo que debería ir con yui al menos a disculparme por lo que le hice.

 **Kyouko caminado**

 **kyouko pensando** me pregunto si yui se habrá enojado mucho, espero que no, tal vez no me vuelva a ayudar con mi tarea o peor tal vez me deje sin mi ron con pasas mañana.

[casa de yui]

 **tocando el timbre** yui abre sé que estas adentro. **gritaba kyouko**

 **sale yui en toalla** ¡que es lo que quieres! **decía yui molesta**

yui aquí en el pasillo no podemos, pero entremos a tu cuarto. **decía kyouko de manera seductora.**

 **golpe** no es lo que piensas ¡morbosa! decía yui molesta.

 **ambas** **entran**

bueno que haces aquí. **dijo yui.**

me venía disculpar por no pasar por ti para ir al cine, es que fui con ayano. **decía kyouko tímidamente.**

¡ayano!, estuve esperando mucho tiempo como para que fueras con ella… digo no me molestaría si fueras con akari o con chinatsu pero porque con ayano. **dijo yui triste.**

¿acaso estas celosa de ayano? **dijo kyouko de forma vacilona.**

¿que? …eh no para nada porque tendría celos de ella. **dijo yui nerviosa.**

sabes deberías irte por que chinatsu me espera, iremos a un restaurate. **dijo yui** empujando a kyouko para sacarla.

entonces a que restaurante iremos. **preguntaba kyouko**

tu no iras, solo iremos chinatsu y yo, asi que largo. **dijo yui**

tu sola con chinatsu en una cita. **decia kyouko**

 **kyouko pensando**

yui-sempai se ve tan hermosa a la luz de la luna

-pero nada comparado como la luz que refleja tu bello ser.

ohh sempai yo te amo, deja a kyouko-sempai y vallamos a concebir nuestro amor.

chinatsu-chan eres tan atrevida por eso es que te amo y si hoy nos daremos amor la una de la otra.

¿que van hacer? ¡pervertidas! **gritaba kyouko**

no es lo que piensas ¡morbosa! **gritaba yui**

a mí no me engañas mejor quédate aquí donde pueda vigilarte. **decía kyouko**

¿desconfías? o ¿acaso estas celosa? tienes celos de chinatsu. **decía yui.**

y que si tengo celos ¡tú no me quieres! **decía llorando kyouko.**

es cierto, no te quiero, ahora vete. **decía yui de manera cortante.**

eres tan mala está bien me voy, pero no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida. **dijo kyouko molesta**

buenos nos vemos mañana ¿verdad? **pregunto yui**

claro, mañana vendré aquí, no le hagas daño a chinatsu. **decía kyouko mientras caminaba por el pasillo.**

continuara…


	2. el juego del amor

capítulo 2

[kyouko tocando] [yui abre la puerta]

es muy tarde, creí que no vendrías, ¿que? te quedaste con ayano. dijo yui irónicamente.

¡y que si fui al parque con ella! reclamo kyouko

¿eh? ¿estas enojada? pregunto yui

no, pero me gusta verte preocupada. contesto kyouko riéndose

bien me engañaste esta vez, pasa. dijo yui mientras entraba.

chinatsu-chan estas bien. grito kyouko mientras corría a ella.

kyouko-sempai, llegaste tarde, y si estoy bien, ¿porqué?. dijo la maldad, digo chinatsu.

¿ayer no se propaso yui? sé cómo es de pervertida y puede que haya abusado de ti. dijo dramáticamente kyouko

¿eh? yui-sempai tienes esa clase de fantasías con…migo. dijo chinatsu sonrojada.

no, claro que no chinatsu sería incapaz todo es invento de esta morbosa. se discupaba yui mientras jalaba de las mejillas a kyouko.

okey te controlaste esta vez, bien por ti. decía kyouko mientras levantaba el pulgar.

okey, entendí me callo. decía kyouko al ver a yui levantando el puño.

a todo esto, ¿akari no vino? preguntaba kyouko.

creo que no, la verdad no recuerdo. dijo yui desconcertada

aquí estoy eh estado aquí todo el día. lloriqueaba akari

ya akari, sé que no tienes presencia, pero. dijo kyouko tratando de consolarla

¿pero? ¿pero qué? preguntaba akari.

no hay pero, qué les parece si jugamos, hoy traigo un juego nuevo. dijo kyouko

(la caja de kyouko) tengo retos y grandes recompensas. dijo kyouko con una sonrisa malvada.

nunca tiraras esa caja verdad. dijo yui

claro que no, ni pensarlo, que clase de bruta tiraría tantos recuerdos. dijo kyouko

¿que premios podrán ser? conociendo a kyouko-sempai Tal vez algo como… puedes escoger a una la sirviente [ **mientras imaginaba** a una sexy yui disfrazada de maid] o mejor, el poder escoger una esclava personal [ **mientras imaginaba** una yui con cadenas las cuales solo le cubrían pocas partes del cuerpo]. pensaba chinatsu mientras literalmente babeaba.

aun lado yo voy primero. grito chinatsu con mucha emoción

¿Que es qué es? preguntaba kyouko

[escrito decía: simula ser pareja de la que tienes enfrente por una semana.]

chinatsu intentó moverse rápidamente para quedar enfrente de yui pero kyouko la detuvo.

qué clase de reto es este. gritaba chinatsu enojada.

lo siento chinatsu, pero tendrás que fingir ser mi novia por una semana, tranquila, prometo no tocarte demasiado. dijo kyouko de forma juguetona mientras se acercaba a ella.

solo hay un problema. dijo yui interrumpiendo a kyouko.

lo sabía, yo sabía que tú también me amabas. Dijo chinatsu interrumpiendo a yui mientras se abrazaba de su cintura.

no es eso, si no de que akari es la que está enfrente de chinatsu. decía yui y al mismo tiempo estaba despegándose a chinatsu.

buena observación yui. dijo kyouko.

yo porque, yo que culpa tengo. dijo akari llorando.

¿acaso no quieres? hablaron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

no es que no quiera, pero… podría… resultar… lastimada. dijo akari muy despacio

sabes akari yo creo que podría remarcar más tu presencia, ¿qué opinan ustedes? dijo kyouko a las chicas

sí, yo creo que ya te hace falta algo de presencia, digo ni porque esta historia la escribe un fan tuyo, te da presencia, creo que deberías hacer algo. dijo yui muy seria.

enserio… ¿tan poca presencia tengo? dijo akari triste.

[todas se quedaron calladas]

¡me ignoraron! está bien acepto el reto, todo sea por mi presencia. Dijo akari mientras agitaba su puño con energía.

bien yui saca uno. decía kyouko entusiasmada.

prepara curri, ¿tenías hambre verdad? dijo yui seriamente

no tenia, tengo, dijo kyouko :3

ten! prepáralo tú. Decía yui mientras le da un bote con salsa para curri.

eh? al menos ayúdenme a prepararlo. dijo kyouko reprochando

bien vamos a la cocina. dijo yui

después de preparar y comer curri siguieron jugando

Bueno vas akari. dijo kyouko

[párate de cabeza], pero yo no puedo hacer eso. dijo akari reclamando

pues intenta te estaremos esperando hasta que logres hacerlo. dijo kyouko.

bueno chicas me tengo que ir, es algo tarde, nos vemos mañana. dijo chinatsu mientras iba hacia la puerta.

akari lloriqueaba debido a sus intentos fallidos, sin embargo, seguía intentando.

Ahora si sigo yo. dijo kyouko.

[besa el jugador de enfrente]

un beso? pero eso es muy vergonzoso. dijo yui temerosa.

vamos que acaso no quieres? solo será un pequeño beso en los labios. dijo kyouko intentando seducirla.

¡en los labios! grito yui, no creo que pueda hacer eso, que te parece en la mejilla. decía yui temerosa

está bien, pero tú me lo darás. dijo kyouko

lentamente se acercaba yui a la mejilla de kyouko ya que pensaba que se voltearía para que fuera en los labios, y efectivamente kyouko se movió para que fuera en los labios. yui aún estaba cerca cuando akari estando de cabeza se calló empujando a yui hacia enfrente, en una fracción de segundo los labios de yui y los de kyouko se unieron, y no duraron mucho hasta que yui empujo a kyouko y un silencio abrumo la habitación

sabes a curry. dijo kyouko para romper el silencio incómodo.

lo siento. dijo yui mientras secaba una lagrima suya

¿yui, tú me quieres? preguntaba kyouko.

tu sabes que si …solo no… me esperaba… un beso. dijo yui tímidamente

¡tu no me quieres! no deberías llorar por lo que paso. gritaba kyouko

¡tú no sabes nada! grito yui

yo solo sé que no me quieres. reprochaba kyouko

¡yo no te quiero, yo te amo! grito yui la cual se cubrió la boca.

¿tu me amas? respondió kyouko

fuera de mi casa! dijo yui

¿Qué tanto? ¿desde cuándo? decía kyouko mientras yui la empujaba para sacarla de su departamento.

sabes yui, tú también me gustas, … yo también te amo. decía tímidamente kyouko. al oír eso yui dejo de empujar a kyouko.

¿tú me amas? pregunto yui

si desde que éramos niñas me gustabas, pero siempre pensé que yo a ti no, me gusta la forma en que me cuidabas, bueno me cuidas, amo tu seriedad y forma de controlarme. decía kyouko sonrojada.

tú también me gustas desde niña, me gustaba tu personalidad de niña indefensa, aunque ahora con todas tus locuras me llegas a gustar mucho más. contesto yui

si yo te quiero y tú me quieres podemos ser una feliz pareja. pregunto kyouko tímidamente

eh, pero sería raro, que te parece si nos guardamos el secreto. dijo yui entre entusiasmada y tímida

si, será nuestro secreto de amor. contesto kyouko

aww, que hermoso que dulces son. dijo akari

¡akari que haces aquí! gritaron kyouko y yui

que malas llevo aquí todo el tiempo. reprochaba akari

no puedo creer que no tenga presen...

continuara…


	3. La Rival

**capítulo 3**

se encontraba ayano enfrente de la casa de kyouko.

vamos cálmate solo vas a caminar junto a ella, no pasa nada, no es como si fuera algo vergonzoso, no tengo por qué sonrojarme. **se decía ayano a si misma**

pero y si sale su mama, que hare si me pregunta quién soy o qué relación tengo con ella, sería correcto decir que soy su novia, o será mejor decir que nuestra relación es amistad. **debatía ayano** **con ella misma.**

a lo lejos caminaba yui acercándose a la casa de kyouko.

¿ayano? ¿Qué hace aquí? en la casa de kyouko. se preguntaba yui

[ayano tocando]

buenos días señorita se les ofrece algo. **decía la Madre de kyouko al salir**

buenos… días… señora… se encuentra su hija. decía ayano nerviosa

claro permítame iré a avisarle que la buscan, buenos días yui. **decía la madre antes de entrar a la casa**

¿qué haces aquí? **preguntaba ayano al voltear rápido**

vengo por que kyouko se desvela los fines de semana y me aseguro que no llegue tarde los lunes. **dijo yui seria**

oh enserio, ¡menos mal! **grito ayano.**

¿menos mal? **pregunto yui.**

eh… yoshikawa-san y la pelirroja no vienen contigo. **preguntaba ayano.**

no, esta vez vengo sola, ellas se están divirtiendo, supongo. **contesto yui**

Mientras tanto akari y chinatsu

chinatsu me estas lastimando el brazo. **decía akari tratando de despegarse a chinatsu**

lo siento akari. **decía chinatsu mientras la soltaba**

te lo estas tomando muy enserio. **decía akari mientras frotaba su brazo**

cálmate akari, es que necesito esforzarme para demostrarle a yui que puedo ser su dulce novia. **contestaba chinatsu**

no creo que le gustes. **susurraba akari**

¡a que te refieres akari! **gritaba chinatsu**

lo que pasa es que… **[recordando] kyouko:"este será nuestro secreto"** …nada olvídalo. **decía akari**

lo siento akari, pero a la que yo amo es a yui, pero no te sientas mal aún podemos ser amigas. **decía chinatsu.**

{akari ha sido frienzonada a la fuerza}

[mientras tanto en la habitación de kyouko]

kyouko despierta… kyouko! Yui y otra chica te están esperando. **decia la madre**

es akari, ¿ya te olvidaste de ella? Digo es normal para mí, pero para ti no. **respondía kyouko**

akaza-chan no, es otra chica. **respondía la madre**

¡chinatsu-chan! **decía kyouko mientras se levanta de un salto**

no lo sé, pero deberías apurarte o llegaran tarde, y no deberías ser tan mala con akari, o ya se te olvidó eso. **decia la madre**

algo así, no me lo recuerdes. **decia kyouko mientras se alistaba para irse**

¡chinatsu-chan! **gritaba kyouko al salir de la casa**

¡chinatsu! **gritaban a unísono Yui y ayano.**

oh hola chicas… este… es que… nos vamos. **decia kyouko nerviosa**

tengo que saber que traman, Por qué viene ayano por kyouko, desde cuándo, tuvo que ser después lunes pasado, se habrá declarado ayano, o aún no lo hace, porque me siento tan angustiada, ella no me traicionaría o si, **pensaba yui**

un silencio incomodo abrumo el trayecto de las chicas hasta llegar a la puerta de la escuela encontrándose con akari y chinatsu

Kyouko-chan, yui-chan, ¿ayano-senpai? **decía akari**

buenos días… akaza-san. **decía ayano temerosa temiendo el equivocarse**

bueno chicas deberíamos entrar o llegaremos tarde. **decía chinatsu mientras jalaba de la mano a akari.**

(gorakubo después de clases)

aún no ha llegado kyouko, creo que es el momento, chinatsu podrías salir un momento. **decia yui sonriendo**

¿qué momento? ¿para que quieres que salga? **preguntaba chinatsu.**

podrías hacerlo, te explicare todo después. **decia yui**

[chinatsu sale]

¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? preguntaba desconcertada akari

akari te encargo una tarea, necesito que espíes a kyouko y a ayano, y me digas todo, no dejes que te vean. **susuraba yui al oido de akari**

¿por qué susurras si estamos solas? **preguntaba akari**

chinatsu está escuchando por la puerta. **respondía yui**

¿y por qué necesitas que haga eso? **preguntaba akari**

lo más probable que algo malo pasa **. decia yui preocupada**

¿algo malo? ¿cómo qué? **preguntaba akari**

no hay tiempo para explicar, solo ve. **decia yui**

¡si no dejare que me vean! **decia akari**

creí que querías más presencia, no perderla. **decía Kyouko al entrar.**

por cierto, porque chinatsu está afuera tratando escuchar con un vaso. **decia kyouko**

¡kyouko-sempai! **grito chinatsu**

¡toshino kyoko! Podrías venir al consejo, Necesito que llenes un formulario. **grito ayano**

ahora regreso chicas. **dijo a las chicas**

[kyouko y ayano salen]

akari te lo encargo, Confió en ti. **decía yui**

sí, no te decepcionare. **dijo akari mientras salía corriendo**

[chinatsu estaba a punto de ir a seguir a akari]

[yui sale] chinatsu, ven pasa, no quiero estar sola. **decia yui con amabilidad**

vamos akari yo sé que tu podrás. **pensaba yui**

Continuara…


	4. La Espía

**capítulo 4**

oh no las perdí. **confundida reprochaba akari**

no puedo defraudar a yui, tengo que buscar. **se decía akari**

[ akari comenzó a correr por toda la escuela buscando]

cierto iban al consejo, como no lo pensé antes, iré ahí. **se decía akari mientras se dirigía al consejo estudiantil**

[akari toca la puerta del consejo estudiantil]

hola chicas. **decía akari mientras abría la puerta.**

hola akaza-san, ¿que necesitas? **preguntaba himawari**

estoy buscando a kyouko y ayano, las han visto. **contesto akari**

pues ayano salio junto con chistose y nos dejaron con todo este trabajo. **decía himawari mientras hacia el papeleo**

si quieres te ayudo a buscarla. **decía sakurako mientras ponía de pie.**

siéntate, no me dejaras con todo este trabajo. **decía himawari y al mismo tiempo sentaba sakurako a la fuerza.**

no te preocupes sakurako, yo la buscare. **decía akari**

ya se, nos ayudas a terminar esto y te ayudamos a buscarla. **decía sakurako entusiasmada**

lo siento, pero tengo prisa en encontrarlas. **decía akari**

pero 3 son mejor que una, y sirve que terminamos más rápido, por favor akari. **suplicaba** **sakurako de rodillas.**

tanto odias hacer tu trabajo. **le decía himawari a sakurako**

está bien chicas. **decía akari desilucionada**

[en el gorakubo]

tal vez darle más atención akari hizo que se sintiera celosa yui, creo que es una buena forma para hacer que se de cuenta que me ama. **pensaba chinatsu**

sabes sempai, akari y yo llevamos una buena relación, aunque sea fingida. **decía chinatsu.**

enserio, suena a que ambas son la una para la otra. **decia yui preocupada**

pero a mí me sigues gustando tú, y bueno cuando todo esto termine tal vez … podrías… darme una oportunidad. **decía chinatsu sonrojada.**

pues… eh … creo que deberías centrarte más en tus estudios en vez de pensar en tener novia. **decía yui seria**

[de regreso con akari en su labor de espía]

chicas, les puedo preguntar algo. **decia akari mientras trabajaba.**

si claro puedes decirnos. **decía himawari amablemente**

eh… ¿qué se siente amar? ¿es bueno el tener una novia? **preguntaba akari**

[tosió] eh como podríamos saber eso, verdad himawari. **decía sakurako nerviosa**

a que viene esa pregunta akari. **decía himawari nerviosa**

eh, es que chinatsu-chan y yo… bueno comienzo a sentir… olvídenlo. **decía akari nerviosa**

bien ya terminé! **decía akari tratando de ocultar lo antes dicho.**

bueno vamos! tenemos que buscarlas. **decía sakurako.**

¡no hiciste nada sakurako! pero te ayudare akari. **dijo himawari**

[mientras tanto la tsundere y la prota]

¿y a que veníamos a la terraza? **preguntaba kyouko**

es que quería hablar contigo, estar contigo… solas. **decía ayano nerviosa**

solo quería simplemente preguntar qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños, no pienses otra cosa, pero ya tengo el regalo perfecto. **decía ayano nerviosa**

como puedo decirle que se acabó, no quiero lastimarla, necesito hablar con ella, okey, se lo diré. **pensaba kyouko.**

sabes ayano tengo algo que decirte. **decía kyouko seriamente.**

si, ¿qué es? ¿porque tan seria? **preguntaba ayano confusa.**

oh sempai's así que aquí estaban. **decía sakurako mientras entraba.**

chicas akari las estaba buscando. **decía himawari.**

ayano creo que será después, tengo que ir al club. **decía kyouko**

si nos vemos después. **decía ayano intrigada**

[akari y kyouko entran al gorakubo]

¿dónde estabas? **preguntaba yui muy alterada**

Calma estaba entregando mi formulario. **contesto nerviosa**

¿y por qué tardeaste tanto? Y que formulario si tu mochila está aquí. **protestaba yui**

lo que pasa… es que… eh… etto… tuve que hacer otro formulario porque pensé que había perdido mi mochila. **contestaba nerviosa**

¿estás hablando enserio? Está bien te pasare esta, pero no te acostumbres. **decía yui molesta**

sabes estoy cansada de esperarte, hoy me voy temprano. **decía yui mientras se alistaba para irse**

¡oye! ¡yo soy la protagonista! yo akaza aka...

continuara…


	5. el cumpleaños

[yui se fue y tras pensárselo 2 veces kyouko decidió ir tras ella]

[kyouko frente la puerta de yui]

yui! vamos sé que estás ahí dentro, solo vengo a disculparme, prometo no causar problemas. decía kyouko mientras tocaba el timbre de yui.

vamos abre, no puedes pasar todo el dia ahí dentro. decía kyouko.

oye, si no sales gritare las cosas pervertidas que me dices, para que todos tus vecinos escuchen como eres en realidad. decía kyouko aumentando el volumen de su voz.

está bien, si eso quieres comenzare, … la vez que estábamos pequeñas que habíamos ido a comprar pantis, tú me compraste unas más grandes porque querías vérmelas puestas en un futuro. gritaba kyouko.

oye, que te pasa, que estás gritando. decía yui al llegar con compras.

espera que yo creí… que tú estabas… y no querías… entonces yo dije… que…, olvídalo. decía kyouko avergonzada

todo lo que acabo de decir es mentira, la verdad es buena chica. gritaba kyouko.

ya cállate, puedes incomodar a los vecinos. decía yui mientras golpeaba a kyouko.

bien pasa, no quiero que sigas gritando. invitaba yui a pasar

¿entonces tenías que regresar temprano porque ibas a comprar los víveres? preguntaba kyouko.

algo así, decía yui nerviosa.

qué bueno, es que yo pensé que te habías enojado por lo de ayano, decía kyouko muy despacio.

pues si me enojo mucho, a todo esto ¿que hicieron todo ese tiempo? preguntaba yui molesta.

eh no lo sé, enserio solo tuvimos un par de diálogos durante todo el tiempo.

eso es algo extraño, [suspiro]… está bien te creeré. decía yui.

sabes kyouko si tienes algo que confesar dilo ahora, créeme que no me voy a enojar. decía yui tranquilamente

bese a chinatsu! dijo kyouko

que hiciste que! contesto yui enojada mientras se acercaba a kyouko.

cálmate solo era una broma, me gusta verte enojada, te vez hermosa. decía kyouko

yui se sonrojo al escuchar el cumplido.

bien, ahora que es lo que vamos a comer. preguntaba kyouko mientras acariciaba su estómago.

aún tengo curry de ayer, si quieres puedes comer… decía yui hasta ver a kyouko ya comiendo.

de perdido espera a… olvídalo. decía yui molesta.

[sig. día] ayano sacaba a kyouko del gorakubo

akari es tu turno. decía yui al momento que salieron kyouko y ayano.

akari yo iré contigo, necesito hablar contigo. decía chinatsu mientras seguía a akari de cerca

[una vez estando a fuera]

akari, ¿sabes qué pasa con ayano-sempai y kyouko? preguntaba chinatsu

aun no, ¿porque? respondía akari

es que me da curiosidad porque yui se interesa tanto en ellas. decía chinatsu confundida

eh … no lo sé, tampoco me ha dicho nada. decía akari nerviosa

sabes chinatsu … tengo una pequeña duda … decía akari temerosa.

eh claro dime. decía chinatsu.

oh no, las hemos perdido. decía akari evadiendo la pregunta a realizar.

kyouko sabes porque las chicas de tu club nos siguen a todos los lados que vamos. preguntaba ayano.

eh, no lo se, creo que lo mejor será si regreso al club. decia kyouko nerviosa.

kyouko regresaba al club y los días siguientes eran muy similares hasta el Dia del cumpleaños de kyouko.

hoy es el día, hoy le entregare mi amor a mi toshino kyouko, el dia en que podamos estar solas **. pensaba ayano.**

[Escrito en una libreta] -dar regalo - chistose distraerá a sus padres -pedir a sakurako y himawari distraer al resto del gorakubo.

[ayano tocando el timbre]

¡kyouko atiende la puerta! gritaba la madre

oh hola ayano… ¡te pusiste el cosplay de mirakurun, me encanta! decía kyouko al abrir la puerta y ver a la brujita ayakurun.

a mí también me gusta, no creas que me lo puse para ti. decía ayakurun

chicas que bueno que vinieron. Pasen, pasen. les decía kyouko al consejo estudiantil.

[tiempo después] [akari tocando el timbre de la casa de kyouko.]

eh, creo que no escucharon. decía akari mientras volvía a tocar

aun lado. dijo chinatsu al tocar el timbre.

gracias por acompañarme chinatsu. decía akari sonrojada.

[sale la madre] hola chicas pasen, ¿yui no viene con ustedes? preguntaba la madre sonriente.

aun no llega, pero no tardara. decía akari nerviosa.

kyouko está en la sala esperándolas. decía la madre mientras las invitaba a pasar

bien todos saben que tienen que hacer. decía ayano entusiasmada al resto del consejo

eh no, a mí se me olvido podrías decirlo otra vez. decía sakurako confusa.

otra vez! bien… decía ayano desmotivada

no te preocupes sempai, yo me encargo. la intentaba reanimar himawari

entonces, nada de sangrados verdad. preguntaba chistose

solo en caso de emergencia. decía ayano

okey, sempai es hora de la incursión. decía sakurako motivada

me sorprende que sepas que significa esa palabra. decía himawari

no sé qué sea, lo vi en un juego. decía sakurako.

concéntrense chicas, gracias les debo una. decía ayano

[suspira] bien kyouko que te parece si abres mi regalo. decía ayano temerosa.

¿qué me decías? preguntaba kyouko mientras habría el regalo.

rayos kyouko como eres adelantada. decía ayano

¡oh una muñeca de mirakurun! ¡Y habla! decía kyouko al ver su magnífico regalo.

imagine que te gustaría. decía ayano

se verá bien junto a las otras. decía kyouko

que te parece si me enseñas el resto. decía ayano

está bien vamos a mi habitación. decía kyouko al dirigirse a su habitación.

sabes kyouko es no es todo tu regalo. decía ayano al entrar.

a que te refieres. decía kyouko.

a que este es tu regalo. decía ayano al besar a kyouko.

espera, esto no está bien … alguien… puede vernos. decía kyouko al terminar el beso.

no te preocupes Chistose esta tus padres, mientras akari y chinatsu están hablando con himawari y sakurako. decia ayano al besar otra vez a kyouko.

[Mientras tanto chistose]

¿señorita se encuentra bien? Dijo la mdre preocupada preocupada

si sí, solo es una hemorragia nasal, no es nada contesto chistose de manera calmada.

¡como que no es nada! eso no es saludable, deberías tener cuidado. decía la madre mientras detenía la hemorragia.

sakurako regresa no podemos andar merodeando aquí. Aparte tenemos que cuidar a sigura-sempai. gritaba himawari

no te preocupes, akari y chinatsu están sentada en la puerta esperando a alguien.

sakurako te dije que regreses. himawari

atrápame primero decía sakurako mientras corría.

[recamara de kyouko]

sabes esta es la situación perfecta. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, estoy vestida de tu personaje favorito, es como si yo fuera tu regalo. dijo ayano de manera seductora.

¡pero ya me disté mi regalo! aunque pensándolo bien, lo cambiare, ¿puedo verdad? decía kyouko

Cuando menos los esperaba kyouko se abalanzo sobre ayano tendiéndola en la cama mientras acariciaba sus mejillas lentamente se acercó a besar sus dulces labios, ayano soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad por haber logrado lo que tanto anhelaba.

[ambas voltean a ver la puerta que era abierta por sakurako]

perdón, yo solo… me iré. decía sakurako avergonzada.

perdón ayano no puedo hacer esto, no es correcto, y sé que tú tampoco quieres hacer algo incorrecto. decía kyouko disculpándose

sakurako, ¿qué te paso? ¿porque tienes esa cara? preguntaba akari preocupada

es que encontré a nuestras sempai's…besándose. decía sakurako con una cara algo traumatizada

yo creo que mejor me voy. decía sakurako mientras iba hacia la puerta.

otro beso, que tienen de especial los besos. pensaba akari.

¿qué tienes akari? preguntaba chinatsu

sabes chinatsu recuerdas la duda que tenía hace unos días. decía akari nerviosa

¿si claro, ahora si me vas a decir? preguntaba chinatsu.

es algo que al mejor no te agrade. decía akari sonrojada.

tu dime, no te preocu… decía chinatsu al ser interrumpida por un beso de akari.

Continuara…


	6. un amor diferente

sabes chinatsu recuerdas la duda que tenía hace unos días. decía akari nerviosa

¿si claro, ahora si me vas a decir? preguntaba chinatsu.

es algo que al mejor no te agrade. decía akari sonrojada.

tu dime, no te preocu… decía chinatsu al ser interrumpida por un beso de akari.

chinatsu rápidamente empujo a akari terminando el beso, y le dio una bofetada.

lo siento… yo solo… perdóname. decía akari avergonzada antes de salir corriendo.

la fiesta continuaba, y akari se mantenía lejos de chinatsu, sakurako desapareció (creo que sigue perdida en la casa), yui nunca apareció, chistose volvió a tener una hemorragia. En fin, algo típico, posteriormente al terminar la celebración las chicas volvieron a sus casas, y comenzó una pequeña conversación a través de mensajes de texto entre chinatsu y akari.

Chinatsu: lo siento akari, tampoco debí ser tan dura contigo, espero me perdones y sigamos siendo amigas. [emoticones avergonzados]

akari: si, no te preocupes, yo soy la que se debería disculpar, por… besarte, enserio perdóname… yo solo quería saber que era besar a alguien.

chinatsu: aunque no debiste hacerlo, te perdono, no fue nada grave solo hay que olvidarlo y seamos amigas de nuevo, vale. [emoticón sonriente]

akari: si está bien, nos vemos mañana, de nuevo… perdón.

chinatsu: oye akari hay algo que no entiendo, es que… tú ya has sentido un beso… recuerdo que hace unos meses… practicamos, como es que quieres sentir lo que es besar a alguien. [emoticones nerviosos]

¡justo ahorita! decía chinatsu molesta al leer que akari se ha desconectado.

yo solo quería saber que es este sentimiento que tengo. pensaba akari.

¿puedo pasar? preguntaba akane al tocar la puerta del cuarto

claro, puedes pasar. respondía akari.

te encuentras bien, te note triste desde que llegaste a la casa. preguntaba akane amablemente.

si, estoy bien, no te preocupes. respondía akari

ahora que lo pienso últimamente, comes muy poco, estas muy distraída, te la pasas viendo fotografías en tu teléfono, decía akane un poco preocupada.

¿acaso estas llorando? ¿te encuentras bien? preguntaba akane al ver a akari de cerca.

¡ya te dije que estoy bien! gritaba akari.

akane se entristeció y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

no, yo solo… estoy confundida, necesito estar sola, lo siento no debí gritarte. decía akari avergonzada.

sí, no te preocupes entiendo que me estoy entrometiendo en tus asuntos, además la estás pasando mal, solo recuerda que yo te ayudare en lo que necesites. decía akane al irse.

[mientras tanto chinatsu y tomoko en la sala de su casa]

oye, onee-chan, ¿tienes idea cómo saber si le gustas a alguien? preguntaba chinatsu

le encantas a la rubia. decía tomoko.

eso ya lo sé, quiero saber… de alguien más. decía chinatsu tímida

supongo que no se puede saber, bueno al menos yo no lo sé, pero de quien lo piensas. decía tomoko.

bueno mi amiga, la pelirroja aka… decía chinatsu antes de ser interrumpida por tomoko.

akaza akari! ¡es la hermanita de akane! decía tomoko emocionada.

te imaginas pobre akane, ¡se sentiría tan sola! y ¡yo tan disponible! se decia tomoko mientras se imaginaba siendo pareja de akane.

oye no estoy diciendo que me gusta akari, solo quiero saber si yo le gusto. decía chinatsu molesta.

nada de novias, primero los estudios. decía la señora yoshikawa quien pasaba por la sala

¡mama! no estoy diciendo que quiero tener pareja. reprochaba chinatsu

ven vamos a tu habitación. susurraba tomoko al dirigirse a la habitación de chinatsu

si quieres saber si le gustas haz un recuento. decía tomoko.

supongo que… no lo sé, me ayudaba a conquistar a mi sempai, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, me siento a lado de ella en todas las clases. decia chinatsu

no la culparía de que le gustaras, yo pienso que ella te quiere. decia tomoko

y ella me… beso. decía chinatsu tímidamente

entonces como puedes dudarlo, no es como que te besara para practicar. decía tomoko riéndose.

si verdad. decia chinatsu nerviosa.

[regresando con akari]

¿que estoy haciendo?… no puedo que le grite a mi hermana, ella solo quería ayudar, debería dejar de pensar en china, aunque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. se decía akari a sí misma.

que es lo que me está pasando, casi no tengo hambre, pienso mucho en ella, me pongo nerviosa al verla, porque quiero saber por qué. se preguntaba akari.

tal vez akane pueda ayudarme, aunque después de lo que le hice, no la culpo sino quisiera volverme a hablar al menos por hoy. se decía akari

supongo que tendré que aprender ser más amable. se decía akari al bajar las escaleras.

tú ya eres muy amable, akari, de hecho, eres tan amable que gente abusa de ti. decía akane sonriendo

perdóname por haberte gritado, pero necesito tu ayuda. se disculpaba akari mientras movía sus manos en modo de súplica.

claro, ¿quieres que aclare tus dudas con esa chica? decía akane con seguridad.

¿cómo lo sabes? preguntaba akari sorprendida

somos hermanas. decía akane

pero yo no puedo adivinar eso de ti. reprochaba akari

entonces… intuición de mujer adulta. decía akane nerviosa

valla, me falta mucho por madurar aún. decía akari emocionada.

espero no descubra que la está espiando. pensaba akane.

bueno te cuento ultima… decía akari

últimamente piensas mucho en esa chica, cuando la vez te pones nerviosa, tienes pérdida de apetito y no sabes porque, ¿verdad? decía akane al interrumpir a akari

impresionante la forma en que usas tu intuición. decía akari sorprendida.

si verdad. decía akane nerviosa

entonces tu sabes el porqué de todo lo que me está pasando. preguntaba akari

claro akari… todo esto te pasa porque al parecer te enamoraste de esa chica. decía akane

¿entonces es amor…? se preguntaba akari.

si eso parece, aunque no considero que estés en edad suficiente como para tener una pareja. decía akane muy seria.

¿y qué se siente besar a alguien? preguntaba akari

eso no lo sé, nunca eh besado a alguien… supongo que… es bonito. decía akane nerviosa mientras recordaba un beso entre ella con akari dormida.

¿acaso tienes pareja onee-chan? preguntaba akari.

eh, no yo te estoy, digo estoy esperando … a la persona indicada. decía akane nerviosa.

¿y cómo saber cuál es la indicada? preguntaba akari.

pues, supongo que sería alguien con quien pases mucho tiempo, y que te quiera, que te ayude y siempre este contigo, decía akane mientras abraza akari.

onee-chan, ¿estás bien? podrías soltarme. decía akari

lo siento yo solo… me imagine a… alguien. decía akane nerviosa al soltarla

está bien, bueno onee-chan, nos vemos. decía akari mientras se alistaba.

a dónde vas, akari es tarde, deberías irte a dormir. decía akane preocupada.

voy a decirle a chinatsu lo que siento, ¡y no puedo esperar hasta mañana! gritaba akari mientras salía corriendo.


	7. el regalo

¿Qué horas son estas para estar afuera señorita? reprochaba kyouko al ver llegar a yui a su apartamento

eso mismo me pregunto yo, es tarde para que estés aquí. respondía yui

¿Qué haces aquí? preguntaba yui

estoy aquí por varias razones. reprochaba kyouko

¿será rápido?, es que es tarde. decía yui nerviosa

eso no importa, me quedare a dormir aquí. decía kyouko segura

no puedes. respondía yui seriamente.

¿Por qué? ¿qué es lo que harás? preguntaba kyouko preocupada.

es que necesito hacer algo, solo dime a que venias. decía yui algo nerviosa

con quien estabas que llegaste tan tarde y te impidió que fueras a mi festejo. decía kyouko molesta

lo que pasa es que tu regalo tomo más tiempo de lo que creí y no pude llegar a tiempo, por eso decidí darte tu regalo mañana. decía yui

puedes dármelo ahorita. decía kyouko

puedo, pero no lo hare, esperaras hasta mañana. Decía yui mientras pellizcaba una mejilla de kyouko

si es todo, nos vemos mañana. decía yui al abrir la puerta e intentar cerrar para que kyouko no entrara.

oye no me puedes dejar aquí, alguien podría hacerme algo. decía kyouko mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar.

nadie te hará nada. decía yui mientras forcejeaba contra kyouko

está bien, pero si algo me pasa será tu culpa. decía kyouko al ver que casi perdía.

yui solo se quitó bruscamente dejando pasar a kyouko quien se calló por la inercia

¿estas bien? preguntaba yui

tengo hambre. respondía kyouko

que oportuno, bien preparare algo. decia yui

y quiero un ron con pasas. decía kyouko a yui mientras esta se dirigía a la cocina.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL hablando en un chat grupal.**

chistose: ¿y bien ayano puedes contarnos como te fue?

ayano: [carita sonrojada] supongo que bien

chistose: pero cuéntanos que hiciste

ayano: realmente nada, gracias a que sakurako entro… no es que estuviéramos haciendo algo importante.

himawari: ¿por cierto sempais alguna vio a sakurako?

chistose: yo no

ayano: a decir verdad, no la eh visto, supongo que habrá regresado a su casa

sakurako: himawari! [cara asustada]

himawari: ¿dónde estás? tus hermanas te han estado buscando?

sakurako: ¡podrías venir por mí! ¡me perdi cuando un perro me persiguió! [cara llorando]

himawari: está bien solo cálmate, ¿dime que ves?

sakurako: veo un árbol, un carro rojo, oh no el perro, el perro me encontró

ayano: imagino que se refería al nombre de calles o algo más específico.

sakurako: no se preocupen, me subi al árbol para que el perro no me mordiera.

chistose: ¿pero ese no era tu problema? ¿podrás bajarte de ese árbol?

sakurako: ¡himawari ven y ayúdame a bajarme de este árbol!

himawari: ese ya se tu problema,

sakurako: veo a akari correr, viene hacia a mí.

chistose: genial, pídele ayuda a akaza-san

akari!, akari-chan. gritaba sakurako.

eh, ¿quién me habla? ¿dónde estás? preguntaba akari temerosa

akari! ¡aquí arriba! ¿podrías ayudarme a bajar? decía sakurako

¿sakurako que haces ahí arriba?

es que un perro me perseguía asi que trepe este árbol, pero no puedo bajar. decía sakurako avergonzada

oye akari… ¿el perro sigue ahí?

si pero el solo quería jugar, no es agresivo. No hay de que temer. decía akari mientras acariciaba al perro.

¿y que haces tan tarde afuera? preguntaba sakurako al intentar bajar

bueno… ya… sabes… yo solo… y que haces tu por aca. decía akari evadiendo la pregunta de sakurako.

bueno yo… me perdí. decía sakurako al caer del árbol.

¿estás bien? preguntaba akari mientras ayudaba a levantarse a sakurako

supongo que si. decía sakurako

estas pérdida ¿verdad? ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? preguntaba akari.

si claro, gracias, aunque no deberías estar sola en la noche, es peligroso. decía sakurako.

eso es verdad, deberías aprender un poco de esa chica akari. decía akane al llegar junto a ellas.

vamos a dejar a tu amiga a su casa y luego iremos a casa akari. decía akane seria.

si está bien. decía akari triste.

[regresando con el yuikyo]

no tenía ron con pasas, pero te traje una paleta de hielo. decía yui mientras colocaba la paleta en la cabeza de kyouko

oye y… ¿dónde está mi regalo? preguntaba kyouko

era ese. respondía yui seria

¡que! Este es mi regalo eres tan mala. Decía kyouko como reproche

está bien, te daría tu verdadero regalo, aunque será mejor si esperas hasta mañana. decía yui

pero hoy es mi día. reprochaba kyouko

bien, bien… tu ganas toma. decía yui al darle una bolsa con un libro.

Un manga de mirakurun… espera es un doujin… no… es mi doujin. Porque me regalas mi propio trabajo. decia kyouko molesta

de perdido léelo. grito yui

Ya lo leí, yo lo escribí. dijo kyouko como molesta.

ve la parte final. dijo yui molesta.

Kyouko comenzó a leer y al mismo tiempo empezó a brotar lágrimas de la emoción o asombro que tenía, puesto que el regalo era su doujin autografiado y con un escrito de la creadora de mirakurun la cual escribió "me encanta mucho tu trabajo, sabes, es un orgullo que alguien como tu se basara en mi trabajo como para hacer algo tan bueno"

gracias enserio gracias decia kyouko al abrazar a yui, la cual le acaricio la cabeza diciendo "por ser buena te lo ganaste"

Bien llego la hora de dormir, pero antes hay que bañarse, tu primero kyouko. decia yui

y si nos bañamos ambas así sería más rápido y podríamos jugar en la bañera. decia kyouko tratando de seducir a yui

¡no! quiero una relación seria, quiero que mi primera pareja se la única y no quiero que se arruine con tus jueguitos. decia yui molesta

bien bien, yo primero. decia resignada kyouko al irse.

[mientras tanto]

yui! yui! voltea gritaba kyouko al salir del baño.

que quieres kyouko, ahorita voy. decia yui mientras jugaba videojuegos.

¿Qué estás haciendo? decía yui al sentir el abrazo de kyouko por la espalda.

que crees que estoy haciendo. decia kyouko.

kyouko no esas indecente y vístete rápido. decía yui sonrojada.

vamos, porque apurarse, si hasta me frote aceite corporal para que sientas lo suave que es mi piel. decia kyouko

que te vistas, ya! decia yui molesta.

okey esta bien, deberías… bañarte…ahorita. decia kyouko temerosa.

[después de un tiempo ambas estaban listas para dormir]

oye que te parece si jugamos esta noche. decia kyouko de manera seductora

no, y no me hagas sacarte a la calle este momento. contestaba yui seria

yo solo hablaba de videojuegos. decia kyouko.

vamos ya duérmete que mañana tenemos que ir a clases. decía yui mientras conciliaba el sueño

tocar. susurraba kyouko mientras tocaba un pecho de yui

no molestes pervertida. decía yui al empujar a kyouko.

tocar. decía kyouko al tocar de nuevo.

no me hagas amárrate esas manos traviesas. decía yui molesta

no, ya… me dormiré. decía kyouko resignada.

yui… ¿estas dormida? susurraba kyouko tras pasar un tiempo.

te lo advertí, decía yui al amarar las manos de kyouko.

¿de dónde sacaste una soga? preguntaba kyouko.

no lo sé, creó que ni el escritor lo sabe. decía yui intrigada

suéltame que me vas a hacer, acaso piensas… gritaba kyouko

no, claro que no morbosa, y no te soltare hasta mañana que no presentes una molestia. respondía yui

si no me sueltas ahora, pediré ayuda y diré que me secuestraste. decía kyouko

está bien solo di que pedí poco de recompensa, decía yui al dormirse.


	8. La abusiva

[la mañana sig.]

kyouko levántate tenemos que ir a la escuela. decía yui mientras se arreglaba.

no quiero… mejor dile a las chicas que me dejaste rendida. decía kyouko mientras se acurrucaba.

deja de decir tonterías y levántate ahora. gritaba yui.

está bien, pero ayúdame… recuerda que sigo amarrada. decía kyouko molesta.

cierto está bien, voltéate. decía yui al desamarrar a kyouko

olvide traer el uniforme, así que tendrás que prestarme uno. decía kyouko avergonzada

otra vez, nunca devolviste el que te preste la vez pasada. decía yui molesta.

si, lo siento, ese … lo perdí. respondía kyouko.

como es que lo perdiste! tendrás que comprarme uno nuevo. decía yui molesta.

pues lo perdí en casa de chinatsu. decía kyouko mientras intentaba recordar

eso explica mucho. decía yui al darle un uniforme

bien tenemos que irnos, decía yui al abrir la puerta.

y así, ¿sin desayunar nada? preguntaba kyouko.

está bien ve por un pan con mermelada a la cocina, yo me adelantare, pero no tardes. decía yui al salir.

tengo un poco de tiempo sola, que hare … pantis. pensaba kyouko.

[mientras tanto yui saliendo]

buenos días señorita funami. decía una de sus vecinas.

buenos días. respondía yui.

¿todo se encuentra bien? preguntaba la señora.

si, claro porque la pregunta. decía yui nerviosa.

se debe a que anoche escuche mucho ruido en su apartamento y le recuerdo que su madre me dejo a cargo de usted. respondía la señora

esto… no se preocupe no fue nada yo solo estaba… ya sabe. respondía yui nerviosa.

bien, espero que no esté metiendo muchachos a escondidas, eso le molestaría a su madre. decía la señora sonriendo

no, claro que no, le repito no tiene de que preocuparse. decía yui al regresarse

kyouko está tardando demasiado tendré que ir por ella. pensaba yui

¡que estás haciendo kyouko! gritaba yui al ver a kyouko tomando fotos de las pantis.

eh bueno… yo solo… ¿recuerdos? decía kyouko nerviosa al soltar los pantis

yui solo suspiro y dijo con una voz fria "te dare 3 segundos para corras lo más lejos posible… porque donde te agarre te dolerá y mucho"

kyouko al escuchar el 1 ya se encontraba corriendo ya que yui se estaba muy enojada e imagino que hablaba enserio sobre lastimarla

2\. dijo yui mientras cerraba su apartamento.

3\. dijo yui antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

kyouko sabía que en la escuela estaría segura bajo la vigilancia de las profesoras

pero poco falto para entrar al edificio ya que yui alcanzo y se aventó sobre kyouko en el patio de la secundaria, las cuales cayeron sobre un charco.

yui, yo enserio lo siento no quería causarte molestias, solo tenía curiosidad, por favor no me pegues. suplicaba kyouko en el suelo.

con que intimidando a sus compañeras. decía una profesora.

no sensei, ya sabe nosotras solo estábamos… jugando. decía yui nerviosa.

¿eso es cierto? preguntaba la profesora mientras observa a kyouko

no, esta chica quiere golpearme por favor ayúdeme. decía kyouko temerosa

así que jugando, ¿verdad? por favor venga conmigo señorita. decía la profesora

sensei enserio es un malentendido, yo no intimido a esta chica, de hecho, es mi mejor amiga, verdad kyouko. decía yui desesperada

lo siento señorita, pero la chica hablo, vamos a la oficina del rector. decia la profesora al tomar el brazo de yui

pero… pero, akari ayúdame, akari ayúdame! gritaba yui al ver a akari.

sensei porque se lleva a esta chica. preguntaba akari al acercarse

no es asunto de tuyo, decía la profesora.

bueno es que ella es una buena chica, creo que lo que paso debió ser un malentendido. decía akari sonriendo

si yui-sempai sería incapaz de hacer… lo que sea que cree que hizo. decía chinatsu al llegar.

bien parece que tus amigas te salvaron, pero estas advertida, la estaré vigilando señorita. decía la profesora al soltar a yui.

¿yui que paso? preguntaban akari y chinatsu.

larga historia. decía yui al suspirar.

oh ikeda-sempai, que bueno verla, necesito hablar con usted. decía akari mientras se dirigía hacia ellas.

akari… yo quería hablar contigo. decía chinatsu muy despacio.

bueno ire a clase. decía yui agotada

bueno ikeda sempai, quería hablar con usted porque… es una chica madura, usted sabes lo que es… amar. decía akari nerviosa

no akaza-san no se nada sobre eso. decía chitose.

pero no lo entiendo, como es que tienes fantasías si no sabes que es el amor, entonces de que son tus fantasías. decía akari mientras pensaba

eh bueno sobre mis fantasías… es mejor que aún no lo sepas. decía chitose nerviosa.

-aunque si quieres saber porque me sangra la nariz deberás hacer algo. decía chitose de forma seductora

claro sempai yo hare cualquier cosa que me pida. decía akari decidida

\- si es así demuéstramelo, vamos al tejado. decía chitose al jalar a akari hacia las escaleras

sempai que me hará hacer. decía akari

-nada solo quiero ver toda esa suave piel que tienes. decía chitoce con una sonrisa seductora

¡quiere que me quite la ropa! gritaba akari

-de que otra forma voy a verte por completo. respondía chitoce

está bien todo sea por la verdad. decía akari mientras se quitaba el vestido.

¡Qué asco! gritaba una chica

¿qué paso? le preguntaba akari a la chica

cai sobre saliva de esa chica, están asqueroso. decía la chica.

hermana creo que ahora babeaste demasiado, acaso sobrepasaste tu nivel. decía chitose al limpiarle la boca a su hermana.

bueno akaza, necesito ir por algo de beber para que mi hermana no se deshidrate. decía chitose sonriendo.

si está bien… supongo. decía akari desconcertada.

[mientras tanto chinatsu en clase]

hablas enserio. decía himawari

si enserio ella me beso, no estoy inventando nada. respondía chinatsu

aun no me lo creo. decía sakurako

tienes sentido, tal vez por eso akari quería saber algo sobre noviazgo. decía himawari

vamos chicas ayúdenme. decía chinatsu.

exactamente qué quieres que hagamos. decía himawari

bueno… la verdad… no sé. decía chinatsu mientras chocaba su frente contra su mesa.

hola chicas. decía akari al llegar.

buenos días chicas, vamos a comenzar con la clase. decía la profesora al entrar.

chinatsu necesito hablar contigo. susurraba akari.

que pasa. respondía chinatsu sonrojada

chicas, presten atención a la clase. gritaba la profesora.

sabes tengo algo importante que decirte. susurraba akari

y no puedes esperar. respondía chinatsu

pues es muy importante, es algo que quiero que sepas. decía akari sonrojada

bien, dime. decía chinatsu al suspirar

bueno es algo vergonzoso. decía akari nerviosa.

akaza-san tienes algo que decirle a la clase, dinos que es lo que hablas con tu compañera. decía la profesora.

no profesora, yo… lo siento, no volveré a interrumpir la clase. decía akari avergonzada.

hablamos después de la escuela. decía akari sonriendo.

[mientras tanto en la clase de 2do grado]

kyouko cómo pudiste. decía yui enojada mientras golpeaba la mesa del banco.

eh… lo siento. decía kyouko

esto no se resuelve con una disculpa. respondía yui

¿que pasa? ¿porque tan enojada? preguntaba ayano al acercarse.

pues que kyouko casi hace que me reporten por abusadora. respondía yui

no entiendo. decía chitoce confundida

pues kyouko le dijo a la profesora que yo la agredía. respondía yui

¿y le creyó? creo que todas las profesoras conocen como es kyouko. decía ayano.

pero era una nueva profesora. decía kyouko

eso no te da el derecho de hacer lo que hiciste. gritaba yui

pero ya veras, me vengare, solo espera que salgamos de la escuela. gritaba yui mientras señala a kyouko

solo eso quería escuchar, le dije que la tendría vigilada. decía la profesora al entrar.

pero profesora… decía yui al ser jalada por la profesora.

bueno clase comencemos con la clase. decia la profesora tutelar al entrar.

tras un rato yui se incorporó a la clase sin embargo se encontraba muy seria, yui no hablo con alguien durante la clase.

[después de clases]

hola yui, estas bien. decía kyouko mientras caminaba a lado de yui.

cállate, por tu culpa estoy castigada, no poder salir del departamento. decía yui molesta.

pero tu vives sola. respondía kyouko

si, y mi madre vendrá a cuidarme mis 3 semanas de castigo, ¿ahora estas feliz? respondía yui enojada.

no, yui yo no quería causarte problemas, yo solo. disculpaba kyouko

que te calles, ¡no quiero verte más!, al menos por hoy. gritaba yui

kyouko solo se detuvo dejando avanzar a yui.

mensaje de ayano "kyouko, estas disponible, quieres salir a divertirte un rato"

"claro, vamos de divertirnos" respondió kyouko al mensaje.


	9. ¿La cita?

que te calles, ¡no quiero verte más!, al menos por hoy. **gritaba yui**

 **kyouko solo se detuvo dejando avanzar a yui.**

que pasa, como esta yui. **preguntaba akari al acercarse.**

pues, la reportaron y ahora su mama la castigo. **respondía kyouko preocupada.**

¿pero por qué? creí que todo estaba arreglado. **decía akari**

pues casi, solo que intento golpearme y la profesora la castigo. **decía kyouko seria**

pero porque quería golpearte, ¿qué hiciste esta vez? **preguntaba akari**

nada, yo me comporto como toda una damisela. **decía kyouko mientras hacia una pequeña danza.**

será que descubrió lo de la fiesta. **decía akari.**

tu que sabes sobre la fiesta. **preguntaba kyouko de manera amensante**

pues se mucho, de tu beso con sugiura-sempai. **respondía akari.**

¡quién te lo dijo! **gritaba kyouko.**

pues, ya sabes, me desilusiona que yui no pudo…reprenderte. **decía akari**

así que tú estabas de su lado. **decía la profesora.**

no profesora, y le repito ella es buena chica, kyouko quien la engaño para salvarse de sus errores, por favor créame. **decía akari mientras suplicaba con sus manos**

¿usted es akaza-san verdad? **preguntaba la profesora.**

si soy yo, porque me pregunta… no será que… por favor no me suspenda yo no hice nada malo. **suplicaba akari de rodillas**

no, al contrario, estuve viendo sus historiales de conducta y pregunté un poco con los profesores y el consejo estudiantil hablaron muy bien de ustedes. **decía la profesora**

aunque hablaron un poco mal de usted señorita toshino-san, que tiene que decir en su defensa. **decía la profesora al ver a kyouko.**

lo siento, tengo que irme. **gritaba kyouko cuando se encontraba a lo lejos**

enserio se fue corriendo para evitar la pregunta. **se quejaba la profesora.**

así es ella, debería irse acostumbrando. **decía akari**

bien me voy, pórtese bien señorita, ya tuve suficiente trabajo. **decía la profesora al irse.**

hola, akari que querías decirme. **decía chinatsu sonrojada.**

oh si, lo que… te quería… decir. **decía akari nerviosa.**

si, dime debe ser importante ya que casi te castigan por eso. **decía chinatsu sonriendo**

bueno, veras… somos amigas, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, y te trato de ayudar con yui… pero… lo siento, no puedo decirte. **decía akari.**

¡pero por qué! dime, no puedes dejar las cosas así **. decía chinatsu mientras sacudía a akari.**

¡yui tiene novia! **gritaba akari y de inmediato se cubrió la boca.**

pero… pero… pero por qué. **decía chinatsu al derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.**

pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, así que seca esas lágrimas. **decía akari mientras ofrecía un pañuelo a chinatsu.**

¿quién es? **preguntaba chinatsu.**

eso realmente no importa. **decía akari sonriendo.**

¿quién es? **volvía a preguntar chinatsu.**

es kyouko. **decía akari**

no puede ser, como yui sempai me traicionaría de esa manera. **lloriqueaba chinatsu.**

hablas como si ella fuera tu pareja también. **decía akari**

¡eso no importa! me traiciono, vamos a casa. **decía chinatsu desanimada**

qué hay del club. **decía akari.**

no habrá nadie, mejor vamos a casa. **decía chinatsu al ir caminado**

espera, es raro que kyouko y yui siendo amigas se convirtieran en pareja. **decía akari nerviosa**

no tanto, muchas veces las mejores amigas están enamoradas, aunque no lo admiten. **decía chinatsu**

eso creo, que raro es el amor, ¿verdad? **decía akari nerviosa.**

supongo, un día amas a alguien y al siguiente tiene a alguien más. **decía chinatsu triste**

ya te dije que no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo… que te quiere más de lo que piensas. **decía akari tratando de animarla.**

gracias amiga, no sé qué haría sin ti. **decía chinatsu**

sabes, yo sé que el reto termino, pero podríamos hacerlo de nuevo. **decía akari.**

claro, así podría darle celos a yui y querrá volver a ser mía. **decía chinatsu animada**

en primera nunca fue tuya, y segundo no me refería a eso, aunque creo que no es mala idea. **decía akari sonrojada**

akari lo siento, pero nosotras somos solo amigas, digo solo para que no te ilusiones. **decía chinatsu.**

no te preocupes, eso lo se. **decía akari un poco desanimada**

sabes, es gracioso, hace una semana tu y yo fingíamos un noviazgo y ahora lo volveremos a hacer para darle celos a alguien, esto es lo que llaman una segunda oportunidad. **decia akari**

esto es algo incómodo. **decía chinatsu**

bueno, yo me iré por este otro lado, nos vemos mañana. **decía akari al cruzar la calle**

tal vez aun no es el momento o tal vez ella no es la indicada. **pensaba akari**

creo que lo mejor será rendirse. **se decía akari al soltar un par de lágrimas.**

 **Mientras Tanto Ayano Y Kyouko.**

bien y a donde iremos. **decía kyouko al llegar con ayano**

vamos a algún lugar a divertirnos, pero tu elije. **decía ayano sonrojada.**

pues podríamos ir a los videojuegos o… a comer. **decía kyouko al escuchar el sonido de su estómago.**

a comer está bien, vamos. **decía ayano**

[estando en el restaurante]

bien entonces que vas a pedir. **decía ayano**

… no lo sé, aun no me decido entre estos dos, pediré ambos. **decía kyouko**

no seas tan glotona. **gritaba ayano.**

no te preocupes yo pagare esta vez. **decía kyouko**

eso no es lo que me preocupa. **respondía ayano**

aunque creo que si como mucho engordare. **decía kyouko mientras frotaba su estómago.**

y tu ayano, ¿qué pedirás? **preguntaba kyouko**

aun no lo sé. **decía ayano mientras observaba el menú**

tal vez espagueti, podríamos compartirlo, sería algo así como en las películas románticas **[Imaginando La Típica Escena De La Pareja Besándose Tras Comer La Misma Tira] Pensaba ayano**

ayano… ayano… tierra llamando a ayano… ayano responde. **decia kyouko mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.**

perdón, ¿qué paso? **preguntaba ayano**

la señorita quiere saber qué vamos a pedir. **respondía kyouko**

disculpe… yo voy a pedir espagueti. **decía ayano**

y entonces… **decía ayano nerviosa al irse la camarera.**

demonios no sé de qué hablar con ella y este silencio es muy incómodo. **pensaba ayano**

 **tiempo después la camarera trae la comida**

muchas gracias. **decía ayano a la camarera.**

bien vamos a comer… buen provecho. **decía kyouko al empezar a comer.**

kyouko quisieras… ya sabes… este… probar mi espagueti. **decía ayano sonrojada.**

no gracias, yo también pedí espagueti. **decía kyouko mientras la camarera se acercaba con su plato de espagueti**

ya veo, tu pediste lo mismo que yo. **decía ayano decepcionada.**

que acaso no te gusto. **preguntaba kyouko al ver a ayano.**

esta muy bueno, creo que podría comerlo todo el día. **decía kyouko mientras comía**

no es eso, es cierto, esta delicioso. **decía ayano al probar su platillo**

creo que estas comiendo demasiado rápido, deberías al menos saborear la comida. **decía ayano**

supongo que… no puedo evitarlo. **respondía kyouko**

no hables con la boca llena, vamos ¿no tienes modales o qué? **decía ayano molesta.**

listo, ya terminé… ya podemos irnos. **decía kyouko**

espera yo aún no termino. **respondía ayano**

no me sorprende, comes muy despacio. **decía kyouko burlándose.**

bien esperare a que termines, solo no tardes mucho. **decía kyouko.**

aquí está su cuenta. **decía la camarera.**

señorita podría traerme un té. **decía una persona.**

si ahorita voy. **decía la camarera al irse**

bueno ayano supongo que voy a ir al baño. **decía kyouko mientras se levantaba**

a donde crees que vas, sé que te vas para no pagar. **decía ayano molesta mientras sujetaba el antebrazo de kyouko**

como lo sabes, es decir… enserio necesito ir al baño. **decía kyouko nerviosa.**

prometiste pagar. **decía ayano.**

la cuestión es que… no tengo dinero. **decía kyouko disculpándose**

está bien, pero me invitaras la próxima vez. **Decía ayano mientras buscaba su dinero.**

no… no, no puede ser, no encuentro mi dinero. **decía ayano mientras buscaba en todos sus bolsillos.**

y si llamas a alguien que traiga dinero para poder pagar. **decía kyouko.**

buena idea… no puede ser, mi celular se quedó sin batería! **gritaba ayano molesta.**

está bien le hablare a la única persona que puede salvarnos de este problema. **decía kyouko seriamente mientras buscaba en su lista de contactos.**

 **[Tras Un Breve Tiempo Es Chica Llego Para Poder Salvarlas De Su Penosa Tragedia]**

tardaste mucho. **decía kyouko al verla llegar**.

discúlpame, es que este lugar está muy lejos de mi casa. **decia akari**

akaza-san, gracias por salvarnos. **le agradecía ayano**

la siempre despistada kyouko-chan, me pregunto algún día cambiaras. **decía akane al entrar.**

probamente no. **decía kyouko mientras se reía**

bien chicas resolveré esto ahora regreso. **decía akane mientras ella y akari se acercaban a pagar.**

no puedo creer que no trajeras dinero. **decía kyouko**

ni digas nada que tú tampoco traías dinero. **respondía ayano molesta**

listo chicas, vámonos, es tarde como para que un par señoritas anden caminado solas. **decía akane al salir.**

no te preocupes por nosotras. **decia ayano**

nosotras tomaremos nuestro camino ustedes también deberían irse. **decía kyouko.**

gracias de nuevo. **gritaba ayano mientras caminaba**

bien supongo que te dejare en la puerta de tu casa para que tus padres no se preocupen. **decía kyouko**

gracias, que bueno que akaza-san nos salvara. **decía ayano al dar un suspiro**

supongo. **decía kyouko**

ella es tan buena, no la conozco del todo, pero es esa clase de chica que siempre se encuentra ayudando a los demás. **decía ayano**

si asi es ella, por ser tan buena siempre abusan de ella. **decía kyouko con una sonrisa**

supongo que no sabe con quién ser buena persona. **respondía ayano**

pienso que es demasiado… inocente **. decía kyouko**

sí, pero es su mejor característica. decía ayano

como si fuera el personaje amable de algún anime de comedia, pero eso es absurdo verdad. **decía kyouko mientras reía**

es algo tarde, supongo que podríamos hablar con nuestros padres para que te quedes en mi casa, digo para que no te arriesgues. **decía ayano sonrojada.**

si, es una buena idea. **decia kyouko mientras levanta sus pulgares**

¿por cierto falta mucho?, a decir verdad, olvido mucho las direcciones. **preguntaba kyouko**

no falta mucho, pero como es que tomas atajos si no sabes, podrías perderte. **decía ayano**

no sería la primera vez, **decía kyouko nerviosa.**

eso no es lo que me preocupa. **decía ayano seria.**

llegamos, pasa hablare con mis padres. **decía ayano.**

estoy de vuelta. **gritaba ayano**

buenas noches. **decia kyouko**

espera aquí, ahorita regreso. **decía ayano mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.**

 **[tras un breve periodo de tiempo]**

listo ya convencí a mi mama que te quedaras. **decía ayano.**

muchas gracias. **decía kyouko**

ten, avisa a tus padres, mientras acomodare tu futón. **decía ayano mientras le daba su teléfono**

kyouko: -hola mama soy kyouko

madre: -donde estas, no puedo creer, acaso no has visto la hora, es muy tarde como para tu todavía este afuera.

kyouko: -si mama discúlpame, por eso me quedare en casa de una amiga, no te preocupes de aquí iré a la escuela.

madre: - en casa de quien

kyouko: -en casa de… en casa de yui, así que no te preocupes nos vemos mañana.

bien está listo el futón, también puedes tomar el baño primero. **decía ayano.**

podríamos bañarnos juntas. **decía kyouko**

olvídalo iré yo primero. **decía ayano mientras se iba**

[tras un tiempo] bien dormiremos juntas. **pensaba kyouko al acercarse a la cama de ayano.**

tu duermes abajo. **decía ayano con voz fría y cortante**

está bien, pero hace mucho frio… espera no es lo que quería. **decia kyouko al recibir otra manta de ayano.**

ahora estoy teniendo calor. **decía kyouko.**

deberías considerar dormirte ya. **decía ayano.**

pero estoy tan acalorada… si me entiendes podrías venir aquí y… **decía kyouko.**

kyouko… no me hagas echarte al pasillo. **decía ayano molesta al interrumpir los sexys pensamientos de kyouko.**

eh, no lo siento mejor dormiré. **decía kyouko resignada**

bien entonces duérmete. **decia ayano.**

 **[mientras tanto yui]** bueno al menos me libre de mi castigo, todo gracias a que pude aclarar el mal entendido, pero no puedo creer que ninguna de mis amigas me ayudara, me preocupa porque ni akari **… [sonido del teléfono]** hablando de la reina de la cortesía. **pensaba yui**

 **mensaje de texto de akari** : yui, lamento mandarte mensaje tan tarde, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

 **respondía yui** : me sorprende que estés conectada tan tarde, siendo que tú eres de las que duerme temprano y claro pídeme lo que necesites, para eso somos amigas

 **[re]akari:** necesito que me ayudes, te daré lo detalles mañana, y por cierto tengo algo que decirte, es sobre kyouko.


	10. el amor es guerra

a la mañana sig.

vamos kyoko necesito que te apures o llegaremos tarde. decia ayano

aún es temprano, no te apresures. respondía kyoko mientras se arreglaba

yo tengo que estar antes, recuerda que soy parte del consejo estudiantil. respondía ayano

pues puedes irte tu antes. reprochaba kyouko

¡solo apresúrate! gritaba ayano

está bien ya estoy lista. decía kyouko mientras posaba como mirakurun

ya nos vamos. gritaba ayano al salir.

al llegar a la escuela, kyoko al ver a yui decidió ocultarse dentro de la escuela, puesto que yui, aún se encontraba a lo lejos. ayano se quedó junto a chitose y himawari como miembros del consejo estudiantil tenían que revisar la buena portación del uniforme.

¿y donde esta sakurako? preguntaba ayano.

no lo sé, supongo que olvido que teníamos que hacer esto. respondía himawari

eso es muy probable, sakurako es un tanto… distraída. decía chitose

es una idiota, admítelo tú también lo piensas. decía himawari

no, yo no dije eso. se disculpaba chitose

buenos días chicas. decía yui al llegar al portón

buenos días. respondieron las chicas

sempai, akari me pidió que le diga que estará en el club esperándote. decía himawari

okey, gracias. decia yui al irse.

¿akari estas aquí? preguntaba yui al entrar al club el cual estaba en lo obscuro puesto que las ventanas se encontraban cubiertas.

buenos días yui sempai, seguro te preguntaras, porque el cuarto se encuentra obscuro, esto es porque no quiero que sepas quien soy. decía ? con una voz escalofriante.

chinatsu-chan, sé que eres tú. decía yui

le dije a hima-chan que te mintiera. reprochaba chinatsu

ella me mintió, solo que pude reconocer tu voz. respondío yui

bueno, ya puedes encender la luz… ¿porque no la enciendes? decía chinatsu.

no encuentro el interruptor, pero bueno dime que paso. respondio yui

está bien, puedes verme *enciende una lámpara apuntando hacia su cara desde abajo* y entonces te preguntaras porque te traje hasta acá, bien la razón es la siguiente. decía chinatsu muy seria

bien, puedes decirme, aunque deberías apresurarte … me incomoda la obscuridad. decía yui nerviosa

sempai, ¿yo te agrado? preguntaba chinatsu

claro que me agradas chinatsu, eres una de mis mejores amigas. respondió yui.

y yo… ¿te gusto? preguntaba chinatsu

bueno… no eres una mala persona… pero algo así como gustarme. [pensando: demonios como se lo digo sin herir sus sentimientos] decia yui nerviosa.

entonces… que le ves a kyoko, como ella pudo hacerse dueña de tu corazón sin mi permiso, no puedo creer que se haya metido en nuestra relación, que se cree esa engreída, como puede venir nada más así de repente, si es una chica tan descuidada, egoísta, mentirosa, mal educada, tacaña, terca, caprichosa, hipócrita… decía chinatsu enfadada.

¡cállate! grito yui interrumpiendo a chinatsu

lo siento, chinatsu, pero no puedo dejar que te sigas expresando de esa forma, tal vez sea todo lo que dices, pero aun así no cambiara nada, esa es kyoko y esa es la kyoko de la que me enamore, mira yo sé que no entiendes mucho sobre nosotras, pero llevamos siendo amigas, prácticamente desde que tengo memoria. decía yui algo furiosa.

okey entiendo, si es así supongo que me voy. decía chinatsu desanimada al apagar la lámpara y caminar hacia la puerta

*golpe* *golpe* maldita oscuridad. grita chinatsu al chocar contra la pared y la mesa.

pudiste alumbrarte con tu lámpara. dijo yui

ya no importa. contesto chinatsu desanimada.

bueno, supongo que iré a clase. dijo yui al irse.

yui llego al salón, y encontró a kyoko dormida.

buenos días, idiota. dijo yui al darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

creo que me despeinaste. respondió kyoko con una sonrisa

bien, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si te disculpas ahora. dijo yui sonriendo

está bien, te perdono. respondió kyoko

¡tú me perdonas a mí! grito yui

si, solo porque te quiero. respondió kyoko

y a todo esto, ¿cómo va tu castigo? pregunto kyoko nerviosa.

pues me quitaron el castigo, aclare todo, no fue gracias a ti. respondió yui

de nada, … enserio lo siento nunca fue mi intención. respondió kyoko

está bien no te preocupes, todo perdonado. dijo yui sonriendo

entonces … ¿un abrazo? pregunto kyoko mientras extendía sus brazos

¿eh?, yo paso, es demasiado vergonzoso. respondió yui sonrojada

vamos, será rápido. dijo kyoko al abrazarla

ya puedes soltarme. dijo yui al pasar un breve tiempo.

aun no, creo que quiero estar asi por siempre. dijo kyouko

kyoko ya sueltame, nuestras compañeras nos están miran… dijo yui al ser interrumpida por un beso de kyoko.

yui estaba plasmada, como pudo haber hecho semejante acto en frente de sus compañeras.

ikeda-san se encuentra bien. dijo una chica al ver a chitose literalmente estallar

sí, no te preocupes por mí. respondía chitose desde el suelo mientras seguía con su hemorragia.

¿ayano, te encuentras bien? pregunto chitose al levantarse.

no, no me siento bien, ire a la sala de enfermería, creo que deberías acompañarme. contesto ayano tratando de ocultar su dolor

¡kyoko no vuelvas a hacer eso! grito yui

si está bien. respondió kyoko preocupada

está bien kyoko tampoco es para tanto. dijo yui al ver a kyoko.

bueno chicas, siéntense voy a comenzar la clase. dijo la profesora al entrar.

mientras tanto en la terraza.

ayano, ¿te encuentras bien? pregunto chitose

¡te parece que estoy bien! contesto ayano

perdón, pero en que te puedo ayudar. respondió chitose

como puedes reconstruir lo que está roto. respondió ayano con una voz entrecortada

supongo que, con algo de pegamento, aunque no creo que sea lo mismo. dijo chitose con una sonrisa

dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? pregunto ayano

haz lo que te sea más conveniente. respondió chistose

vamos a clase. dijo ayano

tras regresar a su clase aclararon ante la profesora que fueron a la enfermería, después de clases las chicas fueron a sus respectivos clubs.

hola chicas. dijo kyoko al entrar

hola kyoko hola yui. respondió akari sonriendo

hola akari, lo siento chinatsu… por lo de esta mañana, aun podemos ser amigas.

que paso esta mañana. pregunto kyoko

nada, realmente solo aclaramos unas cosas. respondió yui al sentarse

¡funami yui! grito ayano al entrar

que pasa, para que me necesitas. respondió yui

¡qué clase de relación tienes con kyouko! grito ayano

espera, primero no grites, segundo sin ofender, pero a ti que te importa qué relación tenemos kyouko y yo. respondió yui

¡solo responde! grito ayano.

vamos ayano relájate. dijo chitose

tu no eres nadie para venir aquí y gritarme. respondió yui al levantarse.

¡solo responde! dijo ayano

si tanto quieres saber… respondió yui

son pareja, feliz! grito chinatsu interrumpiendo a yui

chinatsu, te dije que era un secreto. dijo akari

entonces tú le dijiste akari. dijo yui mientras miraba seriamente a akari

yo enserio lo siento, no quería decirle, pero… .dijo akari mientras se acercaba a yui

ayano se quedó impacta, solo soltó una lagrima e invadida por la rabia, decidió soltar un golpe contra el rostro de yui. sin embargo, akari y chitose reaccionaron para evitar el golpe, alejando a yui.

oye tu que estas tratando de hacer. dijo yui

vamos chicas asi no se arreglan las cosas. dijo akari y chitose al mismo tiempo.

como, ¡cómo es posible que ustedes 2 sean pareja! grito ayano.

pues que no te sorprenda, siempre nos hemos querido, solo que ahora nos ama… dijo yui al ser interrumpida por una bofetada de ayano.

tu maldita. dijo yui al aventarse y derribar a ayano.

creíste que serias más fuerte que yo. dijo yui al alzar su puño contra ayano.

*golpe al piso* no soy como tú. dijo yui al levantarse.

claro que no.… yo si soy chica. contesto ayano al levantarse.

maldita. dijo yui al abalanzarse de nuevo contra ayano.

tranquila yui. dijo akari mientras akari y chitose agarraban de los brazos a yui

te crees intocable solo porque eres la vicepresidenta, te diré algo no eres nada. dijo yui

yo te dire algo… machorra. dijo ayano

quieres pelear, dime cuando y donde, ahí arreglaremos todo. dijo yui enojada

en el parque… viernes, después de clases. respondió ayano al irse.

bien ahí nos veremos. dijo yui al verla irse.

continuara...

bueno chicos hasta aqui el capitulo, bueno chicos este fic se acerca su fin y solo tendrá 12 capítulos. pero bueno el final se esta pensando si tienes alguna idea de como te gustaría que terminara puedes decírmela.


End file.
